Zero
Zero, whose motto is "Pokemon and my Soul are as one." is a trainer in my Pokemon Camp. He is known for his strong connection to his Pokemon and his tendency to talk to them. His connection has led to Pokemon who are very strong in battle. He was created by Punx193. Biography Zero was born in Hoenn to two of the strangest parents ever known. His Mother was a member of Team Aqua, and his Father was a member of Team Magma. How the two began dating the world will never know. At a young age, he received his first Pokemon in the Kanto region. He had an initial choice of three Pokemon. His Aqua mother wanted his starter to be the water type and his Magma father the fire type. In a form of rebellion, he picked Bulbasaur as his starter. Both his Mom and Dad were not trilled with the choice Zero made, so they ended up grounding him for a month to think about what he did. But, Zero wanted to get on his path to be a strong trainer so at one night, he ran off from his home so he can end up traveling. But, he doesn't know that his own mother and father are out looking for him right now. Personality Zero's personality is rather aggressive, but not unkind. He frequently has his Bulbasaur, Saura, out of her Poke Ball, especially when around other trainers. Zero, as well as his Pokemon, is very talkative and outspoken. He spends more time with other trainers than most and is known to have many events during other battles. Saura the Bulbasaur have her brave nature. Not wanting to be in the Poke Ball, she travel aside of Zero. She also find herself the normal one of the group when she isn't normal herself. After all she doesn't want to grow up evolving into a Venusaur. She just want to stay a Bulbasaur and prove that she is one tough girl. Yet she can find herself going a little uneasy around Hexivale. Saix the Mightyena is 100% naughty. Every time Zero send him out of his Poke Ball, the first thing come to his mind. Biting Zero. It didn't cause much damage when he was a Poochyena but now that he evolved, his fangs are much more sharper. Hexivale the Kadabra can take things very serious which his why it his nature. He find himself the brains of the group which he is. Being able to figure out quite logical things as he mostly spend his time reading a book. He, however doesn't know that Saura have a slight crush on him. Nightmare, the impish Gastly. It is unknown on why his name is Nightmare as Zero won't explain it dearly but the one thing Nightmare does is that it end up spooking others people by appearing aside or in front of them to give them a chilly feeling to laugh about. Sharkie the rash Basculin. One thing you can say about Sharkie is this. If he like you, you will manage. If he hate you, you may survive. But if he think your tasty to eat, you better swim fast. Sharkie want to chew up almost everything he can find tasty so you better hope that you don't look good to eat for him. Yu Jie also known as the vulpix with the sass. Clearly she like to be out of the Poke Ball, because once she is sent out, the male pokemons all end up falling in love with her in one case. She like that about the boys because it make her feel like a popular pokemon. One thing about her though is that you do not want to end up pissing her off because if you do. You are going to have to have 100 pounds of ice on you. Evolu also known as the jolly Eevee. The pokemon going to end up scaring you because he is 100% jolly and would never do any bad things at all. But it is unknown about Evolu as it rest in the PC for now. Ace the Pidgeotto is super naive. One thing about Ace is that he care dearly about his own beauty, he doesn't want to end up making himself dirty to the world so he tend to groom to himself. Progress Pokemon Active Image:Bulbasaur.png| Saura (Bulbasaur) Known Moves: Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Poisonpowder Image:Mightyena.png| Saix (Mightyena) Known Moves: Bite, Howl, Sand-Attack, Tackle Image:Vulpix.png| Yu Jie (Vulpix) Known Moves: Ember, Quick Attack, Confuse Ray, Faint Attack Image:Kadabra.png| '''Hexivale (Kadabra) Known Moves: Teleport, Kinesis, Confusion, Disable Image:Gastly.png| Nightmare (Gastly) Known Moves: Hypnosis, Lick, Confuse Ray, Night Shade Image:Basculin.png| Sharkie (Basculin) Known Moves: Aqua Jet, Bite, Water Gun, Headbutt In PC Image:Pidgeotto.png| Ace (Pidgeotto) Known Moves: Tackle, Whirlwind, Gust, Quick Attack Image:Eevee.png| Evolu (Eevee) Known Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite, Helping Hand Badges STATS: Badges: 2 Rival Wins: 2 Persophus Wins: 1 Companions: Icey & Pyrrus